


struggle

by orphan_account



Series: Artificial Light [1]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akihiko Kayaba as Kirito/Kazuto's father, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Kazuto Kirigaya as an AI, Kirito as an AI (au), Other, Resentment, Snippet, also super short, part of a larger thing I'm working on, sugou gets his arm cut off yay, wow me posting dumb aus? more likely then you think!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kirito really doesn't like when people mess with his core program.aka. Kirito as an AI





	struggle

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> pls send help.

"I may be just a simple, stupid AI..." Kirito grounded out as his eyes turned a brilliant blue. "But I had access to all of the cardinal commands in SAO and in here!"

The gravity slowly faded away as Asuna felt herself be released from the chains, her body held up by an invisible force. Sugou stepped back in rage, glaring at the floating AI.

"I worked for him, you know. Your father. He always said that you were his proudest achievement." Sugou smiled, but looked like he was crazy. "Worked on you every single day, making sure everything was perfect. It was a groundbreaking engineering feat. An AI from the ground up!" Sugou rambled on before being cut off by Kirito.

"Do not speak about my father." Kirito said, gripping his broadsword tighter. Sugou laughed at the motion, continuing on.

"But you're just like him! Has he ever told you that? He was even planning to build you a real body!"

"Silence!" Kirito shouted, his eyes flying open. "I am not my father! I saved everyone from that hell-hole!"

"But where were you gonna go after? Just float away to the dark parts of the internet, constantly chased by other viruses?"

"My job would've been done." Kirito spoke, insecurity starting to show in his voice. "My only part was to keep SAO running. After that..."

"There's no other way this could end. You are nothing. You can't stay with Asuna. Just let me have her!"

"Shut up! She isn't just some plaything!" Kirito yelled, rage building up inside him. "You won't ever have her!" He threw out his hand in front of him, glowing with a bright blue, and called out.

"System command! Generate object, ID Excalibur!"

A brilliant, golden sword floated down in front of Sugou, almost taunting the older man. He sneered at the sword, and started to glare at Kirito.

"I am Kazuto Kirigaya-AIP001. I was the one who essentially ran SAO from the ground up." Kazuto walked closer to Sugou, anger in his eyes clearly evident. "And for someone to ruin that? They are the lowest of the low to me. Now I suggest you let Asuna and I go, or you can try to beat me. Whichever works best for you."

"You and your stupid father..." Sugou mumbled, his voice gradually getting louder with every word he spoke. "Always getting in my way! You're just like your father!"

"Goddamn you!" Sugou shouted as he swung towards Kazuto recklessly, both swings being blocked effortlessly. Kazuto simply cut Sugou's hand off, watching it fly onto the ground with a clunk.

"I suggest you get out of our way."


End file.
